


misplaced idiosyncracies

by crapricorn, produce101all



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Featuring a sapiosexual hoe, He has highly questionable perspectives that are highly disagreeable, M/M, Yuta is a social activist of some sort, Yuta perceives the world differently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapricorn/pseuds/crapricorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/produce101all/pseuds/produce101all
Summary: koans often ridicule characters claiming total understanding of the world around them.yuta has strong opinions and jaehyun challenges each and every one of them.





	misplaced idiosyncracies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annyeonghaseye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annyeonghaseye/gifts).

> ive worked on this fic since march with the thoughts of dedicating it to @annyeonghaseye the og yujae stan who introduced me to the lovely ship (guys if u have the time do check out her works theyre lovely)
> 
> this is for u on ur birthday i hope youll love it! i tried to make it longer but i cant seem to get the same tone of narration so,, im sorry if this is less than 1k anyways enjoy !!
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TITA!!!!!

an online forum is open at the young man's desk, computer lights blaring amidst the dark room. it is a sight not fairly uncommon for the contemporary Internet philanthropists and bigots and people with way too much time on their hands.  
  
it is a sight fairly common to people who demand for change. that is, what the young man stands by. he believes in the power of the new aged media, he calls it the transformed platform. a revolutionary instrument armed to the human population to combat dissent and the purple prose framed environment.  
  
this is what nakamoto yuta believes in.  
  
online engagement is a social exercise he deems necessary and pivotal for ideals to triumph the harsh reality. as an esteemed educated individual, he believes this is his calling.  
  
natural light and the ambience of the outside environment are luxuries he can afford only once in a while given the demands regarding the correction of the society. provided combating the false accusations is a full time career and breaks must be taken but lightly, the welcoming of the hustle bustle of the active society is of good phase. but only by minute (minismal) intervals.  
  
"excuse me, sir. do you happen to be interested in aiding the youths of the future by donating—any amount—to our organization, World Youth Help Center?"  
  
nakamoto yuta pinches his brows in interest. it is important to note, his interests aren't easily piqued.  
  
"what good will my provision do for an organization i fail to recognize its beneficence?"  
  
the smile of the stranger becomes apparently strained. organizations that demand financial support, yuta acknowledges its speed to action, but money is a vital temporal material and must be used precociously. that is what he deems, he gets a kick out of the straining smile of the beggar.  
  
"you must be used to people seeing this as a noble act," he continues, "i do as well, at some point. however, i do not want to take part in something that contributes little to zero relevance."  
  
"ah, is there a problem here?" a man lays his hands on nakamoto yuta's shoulders and he can full heartedly say he is bewildered. casual physical contact, especially by a stranger, is a situation yuta takes precaution of. unexpected physical contact can lead to various undesirable results such as spread of disease, accident prone incidences, among several others.  
  
"pardon, but it is quite disrespectful to just touch a person's shoulder like that."  
  
the man looks at yuta, smiling. dimples showing and eyes crinkling, every description a bit of the beauty standards and aspirations the majority admire.  
  
"my apologies. i just want to provide assistance because there seems to be a bit of a commotion between you and this little guy," he offers as an explanation, throwing the young man holding an envelope a glance.  
  
the intervening guy dons an apron and a uniform similar to the 24/7 cafe nakamoto yuta is in. he believes the "assistance/prodicdemce" of the guy is completely uncalled for. with that, he no longer wants to deal with an extended period of unnecessary social interaction so he tucks a five dollar bill down the begging man's breast pocket. nakamoto yuta assesses that he cannot be mistaken that they are living in the modern age so the mere existence of breast pockets and its utilization is but a caveman lifestyle.  
  
the begging young man quickly thanked him for the cash and yuta, once again, fails to comprehend how such a simple action can make a person's mood change so quickly. the straining smile and doubtful face gone replaced with glimmering eyes and a hopeful stride. he preferred the former.  
  
"care for some drinks?" the ridiculous looking cafe worker speaks, "it's on me."  
  
nakamoto yuta is a skeptic and looking at the other man especially at his bizarre offer should be nothing but expected of him, to gaze at the man skeptically. "i have a strong feeling i must take you up on the offer."  
  
"the name's jaehyun, by the way."  
  
a pause.  
  
"jung jaehyun."  
  
for what it's worth, yuta is an efficient person and would choose to do something that would require the most minimal effort as possible. when science books reveal that it takes more number of muscles to frown, but less number of muscles to smile—yuta is an efficient person, so he smiles. "nakamoto yuta."  
  
"i'm just with my friends online, are u interested in extending this discourse?"  
  
"you didn't have to ask."

where entertainment media has used this line to the point of cliche, it is not due to the lack of originality and conceptualization by script writers. it is only but just to use this line because there is no other better explanation for what life offers to the living beings subject to it.  
  
life doesn't always turn out the way you expect it to be, the line goes.  
  
yuta breaks himself from the bruising force applied by jung jaehyun as he pants heavily. he didn't miss how jaehyun tries to follow his lips and he fails to comprehend how the boy still wants to dive once more when he just wants to pause for a fortnight and take a pause of breath. the rate his heart is going is alarming.  
  
"i thought you were straight, now i'm wondering."  
  
"you should know, yuta. assuming one's sexuality is truly disrespectful."  
  
"i say i like you once and you're already so conceited."

in all ways a man can be conventional, jaehyun is every bit of it from the conventional coffee treat, to the conventional conversation flow, to the conventional beauty he beholds and somehow, yuta discovers along the way that sticking to conventionality must not be so bad sometimes.

he pulls him closer and whispers to his hear, "how conceited."

yuta believes there are many things wrong in this world. there are more pressing matters one should be attuned to. awareness and action must strongly be ignited among the youth and the future is bleak at this point.

"didn't peg you as the type to stigmatize binary thinking," jaehyun breathes beneath him. "you proclaim something in your mind and refuse to give insight on the other party."

he remembers why he has this man on his bed in the first place, and if it is possible at this point, he kisses him harder. romance does not have to be in the way in the pursuit of justice and prudence anyway.


End file.
